


Happy Birthday, Deer

by clarkjoekent



Series: Shikaku Week 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Birthday Shikaku, Multi, Shikaku gets the love he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Yoshino throws Shikaku a party.Shikaku Week Day 6 - Prompt: Birthday
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino
Series: Shikaku Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813600
Kudos: 20
Collections: Shikaku Week 2020





	Happy Birthday, Deer

**Author's Note:**

> The last day of my favorite week ;w;

Shikaku knew Yoshino was planning something. He wasn't oblivious, just because he was in his office most of the day filing paperwork, doesn't mean he didn't have several ears to the wall.

Genma was the first to spoil it. He was talking to Raido outside of the Chunin office, not far from Shikaku's open door.

"Yoshino told us to come a half hour early." Genma warned.

"I got a "Konoha's Number One Jonin Commander" t-shirt made. How do much you want to bet that he'll wear it everyday with pride."

"Damn I should've done that. I'll put my name on it."

"Fuck off, I came up with it." Raido's laugh can travel.

Shikaku chuckled to himself, the last time he actually celebrated his birthday was long before Shikamaru was born. Yoshino set a little party up for him with his generation. Minato was still alive. Once he got promoted and Shikamaru was born they had no time or energy. Now the kid is 18 and Yoshino can do whatever she wants.

The next clue was given to him a week later by Kakashi and Gai. The newlyweds were hiding from him. Gai was terrible with secrets and Kakashi knew it was best to just not talk to Shikaku until the day of.

Unfortunately Gai and Kakashi were called into Shikaku's office to discuss the week off they had asked for. Usually the Hokage would deal with this but Tsunade was working on leaving office and Kakashi was on his way in, she left the mundane tasks to him. Like he wasn’t on his way out too. 

"The week you chose isn't going to work. Your inauguration is in the middle of it, you can't miss that."

"Well I can't do it this week." Kakashi sounded disappointed.

"Why?" Shikaku asked, knowing full well why.

"It's your - " Gai started but then quickly shut his mouth. Kakashi threw his husband the most dangerous glare.

"My what?"

"Nothing. Gai and I will just have to wait for our honeymoon. It's okay there are places around here we can go to. Namely my bed." Kakashi smiled at Shikaku, who was ignoring Gai's red faced sputtering.

The last hint was from his own son the day before his birthday. It wasn't like Shikamaru to get excited over something but his kid had a bright smile on his face every time he passed his dad.

"I'm just happy you are alive that's all." Shikamaru frowned when Shikaku asked over a quiet shogi game.

"Yeah but the war was a year ago."

"I still can't be happy?"

"It's Temari isn't it?" Shikaku knew his son was hanging around the Suna princess.

Shikamaru just laughed. "No, hardly. She's with Tenten. Temari is just a close friend."

Shikaku wasn't expecting that answer. "Then who?"

"I told you, I'm just glad you are alive. Also check." Shikamaru beat him in a rare moment. The sun was already gone, the moon illuminated the board in front of him. He had lost track of time. "I'm going to bed. You should too. You're going to need it." A vague threat over what's to come.

"You're right." The old man sighed and put the board away. He yawned and walked into his bedroom, ready to crash. His birthday was tomorrow and he was already exhausted just thinking about attending a party.

Yoshino was in bed reading a book.

"It's over. I know about your plan." Shikaku slid into bed alongside his wife, who signed and bookmarked her page.

"I have no idea what you mean." She put her book on her nightstand and turned to face her tired and aging husband.

"You can thank the shinobi that ruined it." Shikaku mumbled, well aware his wife was moving closer. She kissed his cheek and smirked.

"Sweetheart, I'm not hiding anything." She was lying through her teeth but he had to admire her will to keep the secret.

"Fine." He smiled at his wife, giving up.

She moved to straddle his chest, "Ready for your early birthday gift?"

All he could do was nod.

* * *

Yoshino had turned off his alarm clock so he could sleep in. He didn't mind. His body wakes him up at 7 am regardless but it was the thought that counted. He humored her and stayed in bed for another hour. He used the time to think about how he got here at this moment in his life.

He listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen and decided to get up and shower. He walked to the bathroom and stopped short. His first gift was waiting for him. A bath, Yoshino used her chakra to keep the water hot and ready for him. She put his favorite scented liquid soap - cucumber melon - and rose petals into the water. He couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across his face. He stepped into the boiling water and sighed, letting the water seep deep into his bones.

He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until Yoshino came into the bathroom to wake him up.

"You like your gift?" She looked smug. She passed a fluffy white towel to him.

"Uh, yeah it was nice." He stood up and took the towel from her, still groggy from his bath nap.

"Good because I have more for you. Get dressed and come out to the kitchen. I made your favorite." She kissed his still damp chest and winked before leaving the room. 

They've been married for 20 years and she still makes him blush like a fool.

He hurried and got dressed in the conveniently laid out dark blue yukata and walked out into the kitchen. Yoshino made strawberry pancakes, something he only eats on special occasions. Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen. He tried not to look disappointed.

"He'll be back." Yoshino caught on and smiled. "Eat up." She left the room, he could hear the dack door slide open and shut. She was up to something but he didn’t bother checking. It was supposed to be a secret. Instead he ate peacefully, enjoying the sweetness of the fresh strawberries and the fluffy sweet cakes she made for him.

It took him a little longer to eat than usual but he decided in his bath that he was going to enjoy everything today.

Inoichi and Choza came over as soon as he finished his food to take him away to his favorite place. Much like his son, Shikaku liked to watch the clouds and listen to the leaves rustle in the summer breeze.

There was a spot that always had the best view. Unfortunately it was near the training grounds, but on occasion the grassy field was empty and he could enjoy a few minutes to himself. The trio go to it every year for his birthday, lay back, and just cloud watch. Even if it makes Inoichi twitch because he hates bugs. Shikaku was almost positive Inoichi threatened the teams off the field before they got there. They brought a blanket this time to lay on while Choza brought snacks.

Yoshino wanted him out of the house for a few hours. What better timing. Shikaku let his friends lead him out to the spot, surrounded by trees and soft grass, not bothering to interrogate Inoichi and Choza.

"Just tell me that the whole village isn't coming." Shikaku poked Inoichi who was avoiding his questioning gaze.

"Not the whole village."

"Okay."

"Just most."

"Shut up."

They settled down and Shikaku was brave enough to close his eyes again, the calming breeze and warm sun was perfect. He fell in and out of consciousness, the occasional crunching from Choza was the only thing stopping him from fully sleeping.

An hour or two later Inoichi got Shikaku up and they slowly walked back home. So far he's had a pleasant day. He'd pass a few chunin who wished him a happy birthday, how they know he has no idea. Choza would just chuckle at Shikaku’s awkward smiles. 

He felt an extreme amount of chakra coming from his house and he took a deep breath. Parties were never his thing, he hates crowds of people but if it made Yoshino happy he'd suck it up. It was only once a year.

He opened the door at Inoichi's insistence and took a step inside his house. Yoshino walked up to him and pulled him to the back yard.

The amount of shinobi that was there almost made Shikaku worry about who was on duty. Most of the Jonin were in his backyard and to his shock, Tsunade. 

“Happy Birthday Shikaku.” Yoshino whispered in his ear the same time everyone else shouted it. 

“Happy Birthday Dad!.” Shikamaru gave his father a pat on his back. Shikaku returned the sentiment and let his son pull him to one of the picnic tables Yamato had to have made. 

While he wasn’t a fan of loud parties this one was made with love and care. He could see where everyone chipped in to help Yoshino make this day special. Between all the decorations put up by the Konoha 13 - the streamers were all shades of blue, his favorite color, and there was not a balloon in sight - to the food made by Kakashi - which was a shock to all except Gai, the man can cook - to his friends hiding him so they could set it all up. 

He loved every bit of it. 

Once the cake was brought out, it was made apparent that Shikamaru had disappeared this morning to help Choji and Ino make it. The cake was chocolate and adorned in strawberries. Shikaku let the kids cut the cake and serve it, he enjoyed just watching the concentration on their faces as they cut each piece evenly. 

“You missed your honeymoon for this?” Shikaku let Gai give him a back breaking hug. Kakashi laughed. 

“Yeah, Yoshino found out about us postponing it and got upset but we couldn’t miss this.” Kakashi gestured to the sea of happy shinobi in his backyard. “They aren’t just celebrating you, they are celebrating life itself. Life you gave them when you got the nations together to take out Madara. Because of you they are able to come home and start a life with no worries.” 

Shikaku took in everything that Kakashi said. “I wasn’t the only one. Without Gaara, you and the other commanders, not to mention the Kages, Gai, Naruto - “ 

“See and that’s why everyone loves you. Just take the credit. You deserve it.” Tsunade snuck up behind Shikaku and put her arm around his neck. “You were my shadow helping me stay organized and in control. Even shadows deserve light. 

“I vote Shikaku becomes the Hokage before me.” Kakashi winked, raising his glass. 

“Kakashi you can’t back out.” Gai frowned. “It’s not youthful to break a promise.” 

“It was a joke.”

“No it wasn’t.” Tsunade and Shikaku said at the same time. Kakashi sighed and shrugged.

“I had to try. Are you going to retire and leave me all alone?”

“Shikamaru is ready to step up and so is Neji. You don’t need me.” Shikaku knew Kakashi would be able to clean up the mess from the war. He just needed encouragement. 

“Just don’t leave the village. Hokage’s orders.” Kakashi laughed. 

Yoshino started the gift giving part of the party, she grabbed Shikaku and sat him down at a spot where all could see. Shikaku was worried about the amount of gifts, not wanting to have a massive pile, thankfully Yoshino got them to combine gifts to ease his mind. 

A few fancy and very expensive hot springs coupons and #1 Boss items were the first to be unwrapped. Raido forced him put the shirt he made on, which was sweet and it made him laugh. Shikamaru and his friends got Shikaku a strawberry bush, which they planted with Yamato’s help. The best gift was the one his teammates got him. Tsume, Inoichi, Choza, and Shibi all gave him a framed picture of them as newly graduated genin. 

Shikaku was smiling like an idiot in the picture thanks to a joke Tsume had made before the picture was taken. The last time they were all together, alive, and happy. 

Since the party anyway, everyone was smiling ear to ear. Kakashi’s words resonated in the back of his head and he had to take a moment to breathe. After thanking everyone he took a step inside the house, still listening to the sounds of laughter. 

Yoshino walked in behind him, worried he was upset. His back was towards her and his shoulders were slumped. 

“Shikaku?” She put her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. 

“Mmm?” 

“Are you alright? I should’ve asked you if a party would be okay. I forgot you don’t like crowds.” 

“No it’s fine. Sweetheart, thank you.” He couldn’t hide his tears from her. He wiped his face and pulled Yoshino in front of him. He kissed her like his life depended on it. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, old man.” Yoshino giggled and hugged him tighter. 

The last gift he received wasn’t really a wrapped gift, it was a thought. He was loved and knowing that was the best gift he could ever receive. 


End file.
